


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 34
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	小哭包

166.  
天底下把亲求成这样的，独樱井公子头一份。

“……嗯。”

大野苦笑着点头，应了。

被樱井抱起来转圈时大野想，还能怎么办呢，人和心早就是他的了。

167.  
成亲那段日子，江北百姓都来凑热闹，樱井家府请了当地最出名的酒司令给两人谋划。

此人一双浓眉衬得整个脸无论说什么都分外有力，事实证明，也真是若此，一桩红事被办得异常热闹。江北人讲究，红事要做足三天，前两天宴请一些旁系宾客，第三日请来的均是最重要的人。

写拜帖时，樱井问过大野，有没有什么想请的人，大野歪头想了一会儿，半天也答不上来。

真不怪他，任谁也不能被人一边握着腰啜胸一边还能脑子转个儿。大野眯着眼睛把手咬在唇间，咿咿呀呀的，最后樱井好心放过他，才得嘴说：“……想感谢的人倒是有的。”

樱井一愣，又转念明白。

他们这一路走得太苦，也遇见了好些人，长手长脚热情非凡的莲子小哥、矮个贪财却嘴快心软的船夫小伙、知道鹭都一杯倒却还要坚持卖他们酒的店主老板……

樱井在请帖上一一写上名字，遣人送了去。

这些未语的谢谢欠在路上，如今终有机会，要亲自与说。

168.  
所以一切都由樱井定夺了去。大野能做的好像只有，等待。

头几天，大野就被人强行从樱井内室掠了去，说是洞房前不得再见，讨个彩头。

大野不会不依，倒是樱井幼稚得不行，小孩子般攥着大野的手，一句句劝告他，不要偷偷想别的男人，只可以想他。

似星河倒流汇川成海，樱井眼里盛着无边的念与火，大野心口被填得满当当，再装不下别人。他只能点头说，好。

随后的几天他未与樱井见面，一心一意地待在静竹堂。

成亲当天万事俱备，大野着了娘方才会穿的红嫁衣，及地长尾，出门前踩了红染浆，一步一个圆，走到他公子面前。

由酒司令领着，递到樱井手里。

四周闹声如雷响。

大野隔着红面纱，一切看得朦胧，只觉得公子手心炙热，攥住了就是紧握，仿佛把心脏也一同递了过来。

两人被喜娘用绣绢球缠着，寓意着生生世世不分离。大野耳边环绕太多贺喜的动听话，反倒觉得万分不安。

从前他娘在世时也说过，愿菩萨保佑他此生幸福安康，可是他这一生不算顺遂，那些吉利话也像烫手的山芋，大野不知道进了耳廓该何处收纳。

可是公子一直牵着他，他只需盯着脚下樱井的步履，别的勿用多虑，这教他心窝一软，偏偏生出了几分安定。

一切按照礼数走。如果不是拜堂时出了差错，这场红事几乎可称为白璧无瑕。

起因是媒婆忘了和大野说那些凡俗礼节，以为他懂，但初次穿着嫁衣的大野真不大懂。

娘走得早，后几年又一直跟樱井厮混，没见过小姑娘出阁是何模样，只知衣服沉，冠又重，顶着叩首实在不方便。

三拜过后，大野以为繁琐礼节完毕了，直接把盖头掀了开。

媒人从旁凳上一跃而起，飞扑过来说道，“我的小祖宗哦，现在不能揭！！”

高堂上家主拉着夫人也笑作一团，宾客觑得一角连连向家主举杯，五官皱得直不起腰，“令少爷真是寻了个活宝啊。”场面是异常之混乱。

大野瞧瞧这个瞧瞧那个还不知是自己的错，见众人目光投过来，下意识就往樱井身边靠，樱井顺势揽过大野的腰，跟着也低头轻笑起来。

只有媒人急得满头大汗，小手绢直往大野身上召唤，“快盖上吧，大家都笑话您了我的小祖宗！”

樱井却拦着，道：“诶怕什么，就让他这样吧。”

他的人，怎么闹都行。

169.  
后来大野更放肆，径直把头冠摘了去，露出三千青丝，一张粉脸汗津津，跟酒司令讨酒喝。

樱井也是默许的。

这点酒司令倒是考虑周全，给大野酒里掺了甜水。

樱井因为太过高兴，牵着大野挨桌敬酒去。宾客众多，好听话大多类似，夸他孝顺出息，英姿隽永，这些樱井都微笑听着。

可如果对方夸他，娶到了好人家，樱井便忍不住咧嘴大笑，眉梢都带上红晕，一杯接一杯亮着手腕喝。

没一会儿就大醉。

大野还是第一次看他喝醉，模样倒是寻常，拉着他亲亲热热地叫娘子。

大野面儿薄，捱不住，偷偷在下面拧他手臂，“你别乱叫。”

樱井皱起眉，很不乐意的表情，“为什么，嫁给我了给叫声娘子都不行？”

大野说不过他，只好上前捂他的嘴。

樱井却只知道傻笑，眼神已经迷离，目光焦点也对不打上了。而后开始嘟嘴，跟他讨亲亲。

完全小孩心性。

他没想到樱井喝醉也分上个三重奏，太磨人，完全没有新郎的样子，只知眼睛黏他身上，烫得他脸颊冒烟。

等入了洞房，大野搀着樱井倒床上时又结结实实挨了几亲，躲都躲不开。

醉汉力气倒是不小，大野挪不动他，被反压在身下，脸上被糊的满是口水，又娇又羞，眼眶也跟着发红。

恐是腰扭得狠了，要樱井有了反应，那人竟然直起身子，居高临下地打量他。

大野突然就怕了，心砰砰乱跳，快要跃出嗓子尖。公子太漂亮，大醉也动人，眼窝、鼻尖均是红的，桃花眼扑闪在面前，里面含了水似的，好像等着大野跳进去。

但他却在那眼里看见了自己，也只有自己。原来他早就跳进去了，至死不渝。

那双桃花眼吻过来，灼热打在颈窝上，大野才知道那水是滚烫的，快要融化他。

樱井两腿跪在大野腰侧，拆他身上的嫁衣，而后退到下面，猫腰去扒大野的裤子，系得太繁琐，樱井呼吸全打着大野跨上，耻得他微微闭上眼。

过了好半天，腰上那人突然松了劲儿，大野狐疑去看，好家伙樱井竟然身子一栽，彻底昏睡了过去。

噗嗤，大野没忍住笑出声，抬手轻抚樱井鬓发，偷偷笑话他：心气倒是高。

而后费力将樱井摆正，头靠枕，衣衫退，安安稳稳躺在自己身边。此刻那人乖得像只家豹，搅得他四肢百骸柔成水。

做完这一切大野也累得不行，轻吻樱井的额头又顺势躺下，心里一直忐忑，原来新婚之夜就是这样吗。

被自己想法吓到咋舌，大野赶紧把自己缩在被子里，脸红得滴血。真是被樱井玩坏了，脑子里总是莫名地胡思乱想。

转念又觉得其实这样也不错，他喜欢了很久很久的那个人现在名正言顺睡在身边，小鼾声隔着被子传来，平和而悠长。

真是想说那句——

夫复何求，无上快乐。

170.  
结果第二天一早，就被他昨夜梦里都连连夸赞的人给干醒了。

这不怪樱井，小娘子太漂亮。红衣红唇，脸蛋也是红的，一条腿从被子里露出来，如雪白的茎展在刺绣的红叶上，大朵大朵合欢花沿着腿边绽开，哪能不心动。

于是握着人家的脚踝，一寸寸摸到膝窝，如划过缎子，在腿根处攥紧了，用力一压，露出大片好风光。

樱井呼吸全打在秘处，那里好看得想封住，又觉得可惜，于是张口吻了上去。

太过青涩，即便樱井早已经用别的硬活儿玩过太多次，也依然这么觉得，大野太纯了，像一朵未经雕琢的花，香而不自知。

幸亏娶回家了。

樱井把大野舔硬了，心里又觉得酸，瞧他那模样，分明紧眯着眼在熟睡，可身体却诚实地求欢。

大野眉头紧皱像在做难耐的梦，小腿都跟着蹬，一下踹到樱井肩膀，让他忍不住动气。不知大野梦见谁，也不知梦里那伺候大野的人是不是自己。

因为无法掌握大野全部，竟然吃起醋，这样的自己连樱井也觉得羞恼。

太过被眼前那人影响了，樱井每时每刻都在被自己震惊，原来已经在不知不觉间如此喜欢他。

喜欢到想把他关起来，绑起来，所有只能自己见识。

于是也真这么做了，扯了他娘送给大野的新发带，比之前那条更湛蓝更柔顺，十尺见长，大野腰肢纤细，刚刚好从腿根处勒紧，绕过腰窝，缠过腋下，最后在眼睛边打个结。

身体被对折，像个亟待拆解的小玩偶，还是樱井独宠的那种。

既然是自己的，樱井也就没客气，把自己硬挺顶进去，尝尝礼物里面什么味儿。

嘶……挺久没操了，怎么又紧了些。

好像因为在梦里接纳和抗拒都力不从心，小洞里面吸得樱井直皱眉。

猛抽送几下，大野喉咙里呜咽一声，这回真醒了，可眼前被发带遮着，什么也看不见，急得动手掀了上去。

再一看自己这幅光景，被绑着欺负，眼圈瞬间就红透了。

那发带绑在大野额头上，于是眼睛湿漉漉乱瞄，又被不知哪下爽到颤着睫毛哼哼，樱井看着看着抿嘴笑起来，这人怎么哪里都这么可爱。

想一直一直欺负下去，想看更多这样的景色。

大野却不想，把手臂挡在眼睛上。樱井怎会让他如愿，频频捕捉大野身子里最敏感的地方，这里只有他知道，只有他才操得到。

捏着大野的腰窝专糟蹋那处，大野逃不开，咧着嘴哭得一塌糊涂。  
“公子、公子坏……”黏黏糊糊的软成一滩水，话都说不清楚。

这才哪到哪，还有更坏的，樱井在快把人送到云端的前夕突然抽身出来，好整以暇俯视他，一副等着被求的模样。

大野露出半只眼睛看，见樱井把那又烫又粗的索命物顶在他穴口，也不进去，一点点在边缘处磨。

他忍不住软了腰，往下窜了位置，腿分得更开，要公子进来。

公子却不依，坏笑着等他开口。

小哭包受不住，只好哀哀地求他，“进来，快进来。”

樱井心里也急，但偏偏想吊着他，“那你叫我声夫君。”

他忍了挺久，为了这一句。之前在野外秋千上玩大野时，诓骗人家叫过这么一句，可那时大野醉意醺然醒来后全然不记账，樱井便一直心里意难平，总想骗他再说。

可小家伙清醒的时候看似憨傻，可一到关键时候分外机灵，樱井是半点便宜都占不到。

所以今儿有了机会，怎能放过。

于是慢条斯理跟大野道：“要我进去也行，那你喊我一声夫君。你喊一声，我操一下，如何？”

大野被臊得口干舌燥，捂着眼睛说不行。樱井拨开他，一手摁住一只，把大野双手钉在头顶，下面插进去半截，逼他看自己，又问，“你叫不叫？”

大野也无法承受喜欢的人这么撩他，哭着喊了，“夫君……”

那顽劣之人倒是说话算数，真如他所言，叫一声给一下，磨得大野身子底下满是水，被衾濡湿得黏黏糊糊，到后面已经抖着小胸脯直打嗝。也没见他放过人。

还问道：“哭这么厉害，操得你是有多爽啊？”

大野立即瘪嘴，那一句皱巴巴的尾声收在喉咙里，像掐了猫尾巴，留下一掌心的痒。

樱井被撩得欲火焚身，掰过大野偏去的脸，强要他直视自己，“怎么不叫了？”

不叫可不行，那喉咙里的小动静能把人撩硬一圈，于是掐紧了大野劲瘦的腰，粗暴地往深了顶，又拿话臊他。

“听见这满屋子水声了吗，都是你骚出来的。”

tbc.  
明天继续！！！


End file.
